Piercing
by insomniasucks
Summary: Another day at Pein's piercing parlor. Pien/Konan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

He watched the clock slowly tick, the long hand scarcely moving at all.

_Just four more fucking hours._

He hated work on mondays, they were always slow days and no one really wanted to get pierced or tattooed in the beginning of the week. Chumps. The only person that had come in today was some punk looking to upgrade from a 4g to 0g. Fuckin' kids.

Pein was pleased to hear the chime of the bell above his door ring, signifying a customer. He frowned however, when a lanky blonde walked in, seemingly disgruntled from how rundown the shop was. The girl didn't look a day over fifteen, whatever she wanted couldn't be legal.

"I wanna get my bellybutton pierced," She slipped him a piece of paper and pointed to the charm she wanted.

He quirked a pierced brow, later opening the folded sheet. Oh, a parent consent form, _how cute. _

His light eyes skimmed through the writing, partially amused to see she'd forged her parent's signature. And badly at that. Pein looked up from the yellow document and sighed, "Lay down."

She walked over to the tattoo bed, long ponytail bouncing behind her. After laying down, she lifted her shirt a little. The ginger slapped new gloves on, grabbing a cotton swab and cleaning around the area. Her parent's would probably be angrier if she got it pierced and infected. Grasping a pair of clamps over her upper navel, he pulled out the needle.

Pein noticed how rigid her breathing got and how her heart thumped tremors all over her body. _First piercing_, he figured. "Just relax, it'll be over soon."

She looked up at him with clear blue eyes, and nodded shakily.

He sighed, it was like taking her innocence away. Girl's always started with the bellybutton and then the next thing he knew they were coming in regularly for septums and tongue piercings. Which, he wasn't complaining for, it was great for business. He stilled his grip on the clamps, pushing the hollow needle through quickly, trying to reduce the amount of discomfort as much as possible.

Her shoulders tensed, and her eyes blunk shut, the poor girl was pressing her lips together in an attempt to keep calm. He felt a little bad for almost making her cry. She was just a kid.

Pein took the charm and thread it through the hole after sliding the needle out. He secured it with it's screw, then slapped his gloves off. "It's done."

Her eyes opened reluctantly, looking down at her red stomach. She got off the bed and walked toward a mirror. He saw her smile at her reflection, showing off deep dimples on her cheeks.  
The girl approached him, pulling out some money from her short's pocket, he raised a hand, "Don't."

She looked up, mild confusion, "First piercings are always on the house."

Except not really because he only gave discounts to regular customers. But he'd feel like an asshole for taking a little girl's money after he just hurt her and probably made her parents hate her a little more.

They stared at each other for a moment, her expression unsure and his reassuring.

"Well, okay." She said after a while and put the money back in her pocket, "Thanks." The blonde flashed him another smile and left the parlor.

Pein walked back to his seat, bored once again.

"Was that a girl?"

He tilted his head back to see his girlfriend/something more/soulmate come through a curtain of dark beads, "Yeah, she got her bellybutton pierced."

"Oh," Konan looked back at him, "cool."

His eyes met hers, "Jealous?" he sneered roguishly.

She lifted her black dress as if to remind him just how many piercings she had, Pein counted four, all of which he gave to her. "Of course." Her labret bobbed a little when she said that.

Rolling his eyes he groaned, "Can we fucking close yet? No one ever comes on mondays."

"No," she neared him, looking at each of the metal rings on his ears, "But you can take a break in the back with me and the others."

Konan led him through the curtain of beads and to the break room, which was really just a large closet.

Itachi looked up from his cards, "Hello." Everyone else murmured greetings after him.

He took a seat at the head of the table, enjoying the respect as their leader. A pale hand passed him a blue bong, Hidan.

"Here motherfucker, I'm leaving."

Kakuzu quickly followed, claiming the albino owed him money. The rest of the gang became disinterested once the biggest gambler left. All of them were gone, leaving just him and Konan.

"Hello again." she purred, smirking.

When he saw her take long strides to approach him, he set the bong on the table.

"Need anything?" he blew smoke out gently in her face while she sat on his lap.

She rubbed her chest against his, "Not a thing, _motherfucker_." Teasing him with a previous insult, cute.

He coughed, "Well, then," Pein stared at her , "I have to get back to work."

Konan caught his hands and aligned them with the armrests on the chair, "Seriously? You just told me you wanted to close. Don't lie, I know what you really want."

The only response she got was an orange eyebrow rising. She attacked pierced lips hungrily, getting as deep as she could. He wished he could flick his tongue at hers, remembering how much she hated it when she first got it pierced. Tongue piercings hurt like a bitch.

She loved his taste, she licked that the inside of his mouth still smelled like weed, she adored the way his tattooed arms protectively wrapped around her shoulders when they were this close. The sound of his earrings jingling in the morning when he would later change them. The feel of his firm, smooth skin, like perfect porcelain.

He wanted her to stop though, he bit on her bottom lip, pulling at her labret just enough to sting. Konan blunk her linear lashes, thoroughly confused and angry.

"Shtob," he uttered from her lip still in between his teeth.

They stared again until he slowly let go of her mouth, "What's the matter with you?"

She looked at the stud he'd pierced on her ring finger, it wasn't a marriage or an engagement symbol. It was "something more" as he put it, to signify their lifelong allegiance to each other. _Soulmates. _

Konan rolled her eyes, "Do you ever wanna do anything about this?" She raised it so he could see.

"What, you don't like it?" he stared at the gem idly, amber was her favorite. Just like her eyes.

Sucking her teeth she replied, "I meant get married, and start a family, or something." She murmured quickly after realizing what she just said.

His eyes went from the bong, to the ring, to her stomach. Was this her version of trying to tell him she was pregnant? Konan caught him staring at her abdomen for a while, "No," she folded her arms on top of her belly, "But i'd like to be, someday." she added quickly.

Pein finally met her eyes, Konan was talking about recreation. Another life for this shit world to pollute with its drugs and violence like it had done to all of them at tender ages.

He'd be lying if he said it wasn't on his mind though, he'd always wanted a kid, one he could raise correctly and provide what he couldn't have when he was young. But he would also raise it to be drug-free, abstinent, and respectful. Meaning, he'd have to cut back if not completely kick the habit on his drinking and smoking. Maybe he would get a job outside the city, the suburbs were nice family areas. Konan could do something with her degree in visual arts, perhaps a teacher at the local school.

Getting excited at the mere mention of a new life for all of them he picked her up and swung her around the room.

She giggled softly, "Put me down,"

He did, eventually.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he lifted her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the shed and exiting the shop.

Pein looked back at the mirror before locking up, he remembered how bright the girl's smile was when she had her navel pierced, her deep dimpled smile.

He prayed to the Gods she never did anything to those precious dimples.

* * *

**haha, i remember how mad my parents were when i got my ears pierced.  
**

**..tell your parents..**


End file.
